Pretty Girl
by The-Dark-Divine
Summary: Five years ago, Rachel Danvers left Ipswich. Now, she's back and hates her brother and the rest of the Sons with a fireing passion. But, will old flames spark? Or will she fall in love with enemy? Read and find out....
1. Prologue

**A/N. Hi everyone! This is my first story, YAY!!! I DO NOT own the Covenant or any of it's characters (sniffs), but I DO own Rachel Danvers & any other new characters in the story, that will come later on. Anyway I would very much appreciate reviews and I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you!!!!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was driving in my car through the familiar roads of Ipswich, Massachusetts. I didn't want to be here again. It brought back memories. Memories, I didn't want to remember. I left when I was 12 years old. Well, I wouldn't want to call it left, I would call it getting kicked out of my own house.

My mother and I never got along. I was always Daddy's little girl. While, Caleb was always Mommy's little boy. She never treated me like a daughter, whenever she saw me she would stare at me like an insect, that needed to be squashed. That's what she saw me in her eyes.

Caleb was her favorite. He ever got in trouble with our… brothers , he was still a perfect little angel in her eyes. A golden boy. The goody-too-shoes. Always running back to mommy. It makes me sick. But, oh no. If I ever got in trouble, it was the end for me. I was the rotten child.

When we we're all younger Caleb and I were civil…most of the time. But if something ever happened, he would always stay on mommy's side. My Father would always defend me, but when he started using his powers too much and started getting sick, he wasn't around to defend me anymore.

Mother took that as an advantage and sent me away to my Aunt Clara's. She told anybody who asked about me, that I volunteered to go stay with her sister-in-law because it was too hard to deal with two children without her husband's help. What a joke. And all the idiots believed her. No one saw through her lies.

The other Sons saw how she treated me, they looked at me in pity at times. But they would never go against Caleb. They always took his side.

Now, I hate Caleb and the Sons with a passion. When I left, he didn't even try to contact me. I called, wrote letters not to just him, but to all of them. None of them returned any. I finally gave up and decided to live a new life. A life without the Sons or the "Covenant". But that little world I built soon crashed.

It was on my 13th birthday when I got my powers. I knew about the powers because I always heard the parents telling the rest of the Sons how on their 13th Birthday at the time of their birth they would get them. I was always interested by them, but I never worried -knowing I would never get them. So, it was a surprise went I got them, since I was the first female witch in the recorded history of the Salem Witch Trials.

So, let's just put it this way, I was scared! I didn't know how to control it, I had to learn and teach myself. I didn't dare ask my Aunt Clara. With my luck, she probably would have sent me away. I never told anyone, afraid of everyone thinking I was insane.

It had been 5 years almost 6, when I made a mistake and my secret was not just a secret anymore. I was at our house on the beach, practicing my magic. I knew my Aunt wouldn't be home for another couple hours, so I was using to clean my room. Everything was floating around the room and my eyes were pitch black. But, I didn't notice my Aunt in the doorway horror stricken. When I finally did notice she looked at me like…I was a monster.

She sent me away to the one place I never wanted to return to again. The one place with the people I never wanted to see again. The one place I never could call home. My Hellhole, called Ipswich, Massachusetts.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N This is just the prologue. I will be posting the first chapter soon. So do you like it? Good? Bad? Blah? (lol) Please review so I know how I am doing. Thank you! **

**P.S Should this be a Chase/Oc or a Reid/Oc? Cause I have ideas for both! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everybody! Sorry if this took a while for me to update, but here it is! Finally! YAY! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and read and review please! :)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I finally pulled up to Spencer. I left my things in the car, knowing I would be back out later. I went to the main office. The Provost wanted to have a word with me. I walked in and told the Secretary, I had a meeting with the Provost. She just told me to sit in one of the waiting chairs.

When I was walking over, I saw a boy around my age, already sitting in one of the chairs. He was…GORGEOUS! He had brown spiky hair, intense-looking eyes, seemed pretty tall considering he was sitting down in a chair. Had on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, combat boots, and was wearing a black trench coat. I sat down next to him and closed my eyes, while leaning back in the chair. I could feel the boy's gaze upon me, but I just ignored it. I soon reopened my eyes, when I heard the Provost's door open.

There he stood., looking all business-like in his suit. He had white hair that was thinning and had a small bald spot.

"Chase, Rachel. You're both here. Wonderful! Now I can just talk to you both at once." '_Ahh…so pretty boy's name is Chase… hmmm…' _I thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I said while shaking his hand, with a fake smile plastered on my face. Chase seemed to do the same thing also. So, I guess he knows how to play the game on fooling the elder too…interesting.

After we were seated in the two chairs in front of his desks. He started talking again "So, you both are new to Spencer?" the Provost asked. What the hell kind of question is that? Obviously we're both new. But, we just nodded our heads humoring the old man.

"Okay, well both your academics are extraordinary. And I see… you were both on the swim team at your past schools."

"Yes sir," we both said.

"Well it will be a pleasure having you join our team. We've won championships for 7 years in a row now." He said bragging. We both just smiled.

He talked more about the school, blah, blah, blah. Who cares? I wasn't even listening to what the man was saying.

"Okay, well here are your dorm room keys, schedules and locker combinations. And I hope you have a pleasant stay here at Spencer." He wrapped it up. Thank God! We said our goodbyes and we were out the door. Well, I was out the door and already crossing the campus and walking to the dorms. I used to get my stuff from my car and into the dorm.

I quickly found my dorm and used to put everything where I wanted it to go. What? I like to use, it's fun. It gives you this wild and mischief feeling, like nothing can touch you. And, oh do I love that feeling. I heard a knock on the door and I quickly changed my eyes back to their normal blue color. I checked the nearest clock. 7:30. Who's here at 7:30?

I opened the door ands saw two girls standing behind it. They were both really pretty. One had blonde hair, blue eyes, with light colored skin, while the other had mocha colored skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Kate! This is Sarah. She's my roommate, we're your next door neighbors! Your new here right?" the overly happy girl named Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you. How'd you…"

"Oh! Sarah is new here too! Besides, this is a small town. You would be surprised how fast word travels around here." Kate replied. I just smiled and nodded my head, "Well, we came by to ask if you wanted to go to the Dells with us, right now. It's this party the kids from Spencer throw at the beginning of every year. Wanna come?"

I didn't really have anything else to do at the moment, so… "Yeah, sure. I'd love to…but, let me get changed real quick."

"Okay. We'll wait." Sarah responded. I quickly grabbed a red and black halter top, a pair of dark skinny jeans, black boots, and completed the outfit with my black leather jacket. I left my hair down straight and used to put on some dark gray eye shadow, giving my eyes a dark, misty, mysterious look. I then, added some pink glossy lip gloss. And I was finished.

"Wow. That was fast." Sarah said, while I grabbed my black bag, cell phone, and keys.

I just smiled. "Ready?"

We headed out to the "Dells" in Sarah's old BMW. When we got there it was around 8:30, we started talking for awhile, but then I left to go get something to drink.

"What will it be my fine pretty lady?" asked the guy who was serving the beverages.

"Just a beer." I responded.

"Coming right up." He said quickly grabbing the drink and handing it to me. I guess he was trying to impress me with his fast movements.

"Thanks." I was about to walk away when he said, "Why don't we do a little drinking game. You win, I give you a kiss, I win, you give me one."

"So, it's a win, win?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied smiling.

I just laughed. "Maybe some other time." I was walking away when I heard him yell. "You know you want to!" I just smiled and shook my head. I was going to go find Sarah and Kate, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I said.

Said person just chuckled, "S'okay. Are you?" I looked up. It was that Chase kid from earlier.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I replied. Is that all you can say, 'Oh'! I mentally slapped myself. Smooth, Rachel, smooth.

"Looks like you found out about this place too. Having fun?" Chase asked. He was so HOT!

"Yeah, I came with Sarah and Kate." We kind of went into an awkward silence. "So…."

"So…" He said without really having anything to say. We both just looked at each other and as soon as our eyes locked we started laughing, breaking the awkward silence. How cliché. I didn't even notice Kate and Sarah were with the Sons. We soon heard a commotion and me being a nosey person, I started going toward it. Chase came too. I saw Kate and Sarah when I heard where it was coming from.

"What's up Kate?" I whispered once I was next to her.

She sighed. "Just Aaron Abbott and his cronies trying to start trouble. Nothing new." she whispered back. I saw a boy with longer brown hair that curled at the ends shove an older looking boy. The one being shoved looked familiar too me. I couldn't place it.

I was standing in between Kate and a boy with blonde hair with blue eyes, wearing fingerless gloves. He looked at me and our eyes meet. Those eyes. I could tell those eyes from anywhere. Those were the eyes that belonged to the infamous Reid Garwin. I froze, did he notice who I am? I broke the eye contact and looked at the other boys. It hit me like a ton of bricks. There they were, the Sons of Ipswich. The four people I thought I would never see again. The four people I never _wanted _to see again.

I was soon interrupted from my thoughts when someone on the speaker yelled the cops were coming. Every one ran frantic, heading towards the woods to get to their cars as fast as possible.

"Rachel come on!" Chase yelled over everyone else's voices, grabbing my hand and running towards Kate, Sarah and the Sons. We quickly caught up with the others.

"I could use a ride." Chase answered to Kate's question.

"Sure, we'll take you." Kate replied. Kate kissed Pogue goodbye and we headed off to Sarah's car. Sarah and Kate got in the front, while Chase and I got into the backseat. Which by the way is _really_ small, so I was practically in his lap.

"Sorry." I mumbled to Chase.

He chuckled his deep handsome chuckle. "That's okay." He looked down at me as if it was the first time he saw me. He moved from my eyes all the way down to the rest of my body, then back up again. His eyes resting on my lips for a couple of seconds, then back up to my eyes again.

I raised an eyebrow. He quickly looked away, getting caught at openly starring at me, I smiled and blushed. The car ride was kind of silent. Kate was talking to Sarah, while I just stared at the familiar yet distant scenery of Ipswich. I wasn't paying much attention to what Chase was doing. But, I got really tired all of a sudden. I leaned my head on Chase's shoulder, closed my eyes, and I was out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? It might be a bit rushed, but I just really want the story to get going. Please review and tell me how you think it is. I want critiques please. (I will take criticem too!)**


End file.
